Who The Hell is Victor Trevor?
by queerdetective
Summary: John and Sherlock are high school buddies. But one day Sherlock needs to use John for a "practice date" with Victor Trevor. This is all really a ruse to get John and him on a date, but he hasn't exactly thought it all through. They go on a date together and things end up going farther than expected.
**teenlock au where sherlock asks john to help him practice for a date with vic trev by going on a practice date together except there is no vic trev and sherlock just wants to go on a date with john ? meanwhile john is** _ **outrageously**_ **jealous**

 **john jealously asks sherlock to describe vic trev and sherlock's like "shit didn't think thru this part of the lie v well" so he just blatantly describes john and john gets** _ **jealous of himself**_

Sherlock didn't exactly plan this out as thoroughly as he wanted to, but he really wanted to do this. So? He texted his friend John about it.

+John, I'm going on a date with someone named Victor Trevor.. And I was wondering if you'd go on a practice date with me? So I can get some experience. SH+

John stared at the message. Sherlock? Going on a date? Who is this "Victor Trevor" and why haven't I, Sherlock's BEST friend, met him? John shook his head and texted Sherlock back.

+Sure, I'll go on a "date" with you. I'll make sure you know what you're doing when you go on a date with… Victor? Yeah.+

+Wonderful. How about tomorrow? We could go to Richmond Park. (My treat, obviously) SH+

+Sounds good, I'll come to your flat then we'll go together. 15:00 sound good?+

+Sounds great. SH+

Sherlock could barely sleep he was so excited. A date with John Watson. It wasn't _real_ per se, but it still felt real nonetheless. The next morning Sherlock woke up bright and early. He made sure to bring a good amount of money to pay for refreshments and other things they may want. Sherlock showered and dressed himself in a purple button-down shirt and some black slacks. He attempted to tame his hair and make it presentable, and it mostly worked. By the time he was done getting ready it was almost time for John to be there!

John didn't know what the hell to wear. This "date" was going to be frustrating. For one, John didn't know who the hell this _Victor Trevor_ was. And two, John might or might not be harboring a giant crush on Sherlock at the moment. He settled on wearing a plaid red button-down and tan khaki pants. He felt he looked good enough and left his house. Saying goodbye to his mum and walking to Sherlock's house. (Which wasn't all too far away).

+On my way to your flat.+

Sherlock gets John's text and unlocks the front door. Going back upstairs to his flat and sitting on his chair. Making it look like he wasn't just fussing over his appearance for hours. John let himself in and walked up the stairs. He found Sherlock sitting in his chair and looking stoic (as usual).

"Hey, you ready to go?" John says, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Indeed," Sherlock says, a smile creeping onto his face, he stands up and couldn't help look John over. He looked good (as usual). He left the flat, walking down the stairs with a skip in his step. Assuming John would follow close behind.

Sherlock lead John to the public transportation they needed to go to in order to get to Richmond Park. They wait in silence, riding the public transport to the park. Sherlock tries not to feel nervous or awkward, but obviously fails. He does, however, not show it at the moment. John, on the other hand, is wondering if Sherlock is planning on making him do something like ride bikes or golf. Hopefully golf, because he didn't want to get all sweaty.

They eventually arrived to the park and got out. The weather was nice, and it was surprisingly not all too cloudy. Both boys walked down a path, John decided to start the conversation.

"So, what's your plan for our "date"?" John asks Sherlock, walking beside him.

"We're going to do what people usually do at this park on dates, golf, eat, and walk around," Sherlock says with a shrug.

"You know how to golf?" John asked.

"No, so you'll have to show me," Sherlock admits.

"Let me guess, just another skill you deleted then?"

"I guess so," Sherlock says wistfully, he smiles at John and they walk to where they rent golf equipment.

Sherlock pays the required amount for renting golf clubs, the bag, balls, and a score chart (with a small golf pencil, of course). Sherlock carries the bag of clubs to their first destination. Sherlock honestly wonders why the hell there's a score chart for putting balls in various holes. But he read somewhere that doing physical activities on a date is a good thing. And golf involves swinging and walking, so that counts as physical. Sherlock stands in the place marked by a large 1, pertaining to the first hole. He gets out one of the clubs and hands it to John, then he gets out the other for himself.

"So.. we just try to hit the ball into the hole?" Sherlock asks awkwardly, holding the club upside down and looking at it like some foreign object.

"Yes, you just swing the club and hit the ball in the general direction the hole is," John had to hold back laughing at how clueless Sherlock was about golf.

"Alright…" Sherlock says, setting the ball on the ground.

"No, not like that, you need to put the ball on this little stand." John says, showing Sherlock the little tee and sticking it in the ground, then setting the ball on top of it.

"Oh, that makes sense," Sherlock says with a reluctant smile. He doesn't really know how to hold the club correctly. He stands straight in front of the ball and wonders how he's supposed to hit the ball at this angle.

"Let me show you," John says, getting behind sherlock and moving him so he's more next to the ball. He puts his hands over Sherlock's and shows him how to properly hold the club.

"Now you're going to practice a few swings, just above the ball so you don't hit it," John says, moving Sherlock's arms so the club swings just over the ball once or twice, "Then when you're ready, you hit the ball off the tee"

Sherlock does as John instructs and hits the ball off the tee, the ball goes flying off into the distance. Landing a couple feet away from the targeted hole. He doesn't really realize their proximity until John laughs at their victory. Sherlock blushes profusely and dares not move, after a moment that feels like forever John separated himself from Sherlock, removing his hands and stepping back a bit.

"You mostly get it now?" John asks, he couldn't help but smile at Sherlock's blushing face.

"Yes, thank you," Sherlock replies quickly.

They end up playing until it was time for dinner. Sherlock figured they'd go eat at one of the concessions stands or something. He put all of the golf stuff away, a bit angrily because he'd lost against John. Sherlock kept getting distracted by John and had to ask John to help once or twice more after the first incident. They arrive at a place for eating and Sherlock asks John what he wants. John looks over the menu and decides he'll go for the usual fish and chips.

"I'll go for the fish and chips, and you?" John says.

"Is it alright if we share?" Sherlock asks John.

"I don't mind," John says with a small shrug.

Sherlock orders one batch of fish and chips for them along with a medium Tizer for them to share as well. They go and sit down on a bench, sitting diagonally to each other. They eat most of the basket before either of them start talking.

"So… what's this _Victor_ like?" J0hn asks Sherlock after biting into a chip.

"Uhh….. he's blonde," Sherlock replies, he hadn't thought this all the way through.

"What else? What's he like?" John pushes on.

"He… wants to be a doctor, he's brave, he's got blue eyes, and he always wears these jumpers that look very soft," Sherlock says, realizing he's just describing John.

"Sounds like kind of a tool to me," John says under his breath.

"He once told me my deductions were amazing," Sherlock says, a blush creeping onto his face.

 _He WHAT?_ John thinks to himself. _Who the hell does this Victor think he is? I know Sherlock best, not some blonde dream boy!_ John nods his head a couple of times with a fake smile plastered on his face. " Mm, sounds…. Like a nice guy," John says through his tight lipped smile.

Sherlock reached for the now-empty food basket and accidently touched John's hand, he quickly got up and threw the basket in the nearby bin. He walks back to John and calmly suggests they go on a walk. Obviously John agrees. It's getting a bit darker outside now, the sun is setting on the horizon and the sky is grey. They walk along a path in silence until Sherlock starts talking.

"Is it alright if I… never mind," Sherlock says, changing his mind. He didn't want to take this too far.

"No, finish what you were going to ask, I'll do whatever _you_ want, Sherlock," John says, walking a bit slower now.

"I was just wondering.. Well.. I haven't ever held hands before, and Victor might want to," Sherlock says, shrugging.

John reaches over and grabs Sherlock's hand, holding it in his. Sherlock feels like his head might explode, but he remains calm on the outside. _John Watson and I are holding hands. We're on a date and we're holding hands._ Sherlock thinks to himself. They eventually make it to a large pond with a bench to sit on right by it. They walk over to it and sit down, Sherlock doesn't let go of John's hand, though they've sat down.

"So, Sherlock, this… Victor, do you think he's going to try to.. Kiss you and stuff?" John asks Sherlock a bit uncomfortably.

Sherlock lets go of John's hand and sets his own hand back in his own lap, "Probably," Sherlock answers.

"So… we should probably practice that too, right?" John couldn't even believe he was saying this. John you sly dog, you!

"That's… definitely a good idea," Sherlock says, eyes darting to John's lips for a moment.

"Well then, may I?" John asks, scooting a bit closer.

"Be my guest," Sherlock says, subconsciously licking his own lips.

John leans in closer to Sherlock and their lips touch. It feels like an electric shock when they touch. John moves his lips against Sherlock's and Sherlock eventually gets the hang of it. They separate after a moment and Sherlock's pupils are dilated, his breath hitching slightly. John takes a good long look at Sherlock's clear enjoyment of that kiss. So? He leans in for another. John licks at Sherlock's bottom lip and Sherlock complies. His mouth opening slightly, their tongues dancing together. A steady flow of giving tongue and receiving tongue. Sherlock's hand moves to John's thigh and John's hands are cradling Sherlock's face and head. It seems like forever until they separate, and when they do they both look utterly wrecked. Hair tousled, faces pink, blown pupils, lips red and excess saliva at the corners of their mouths.

"Sherlock," John says in a breathy voice.

"We should.. Go back to my flat," Sherlock suggests, eyes locked with John's intently.

"I'm sure my mum will be fine with it," John says with a smile.

They link hands and practically run to catch a cab. They finally get one and tell them to drive to Baker Street. Once they arrive at the building they open the door and trip up the stairs. Practically falling into Sherlock's flat. Hands all over eachother. They land on the couch and Sherlock is positively pinned. John is on top of him, kissing him all over. Sherlock is making little pleased noises and John just wants more more more. They start snogging once again and Sherlock starts unbuttoning John's shirt. John nearly laughs at this impossible situation, but helps make it quicker and takes it off. He kisses down Sherlock's neck and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Sherlock sits up slightly and throws his shirt off to the side. Pale sinewy flesh against John's ravenous mouth turns colours like pink and purple. Sherlock holds back moaning out loud and bucks his hips up slightly. John gets what's going through Sherlock's head and starts grinding against Sherlock.

Sherlock hooks his thumbs on John's waistband, urging him to take his trousers off. John obliges and unbuttons, unzips, and eventually gets them off. Leaving him in navy blue boxers. John then gets to work taking Sherlock's slacks off. Once they're off and Sherlock's tight grey briefs are the last shred of cloth on his body, John wants even more. He touches Sherlock's hardening cock through the briefs, squeezing it and pumping it slowly. Sherlock's breath hitches and he lets out a low whine. John fingers around the waistline of Sherlock's briefs and pulls them down slightly. Sherlock is nearly panting now and he just wants John to touch him every way he can.

The briefs are pulled down and Sherlock's hard cock pops out. John licks his lips and moves up slightly, so he could talk in Sherlock's ear.

"I'm gonna make you feel sooo good," John says in a gravely low voice next to Sherlock's ear, making Sherlock shiver.

John moves Sherlock so he's sitting normally on the couch, he gets on the ground on his knees in front of Sherlock and kisses up Sherlock's thigh. He arrives to his destination and licks at the head of Sherlock's cock. Sherlock makes a whiny noise and urges John to do more. Licks stripes up and down Sherlock's cock and eventually puts his mouth around the head. He licks in circles around the head and begins to slip down more and more of Sherlock's cock into his mouth. He eventually has it all in and starts moving upwards and downwards. Sherlock practically begging for release now. John licks all around Sherlock's cock and sucks a bit harder and he eventually hears Sherlock say, "Oh god, John, I'm going to-". And Sherlock's release is pumping into John's mouth. John was honestly expecting it to taste worse, so he swallowed. He wiped his mouth off and saw Sherlock was practically a noodle now. Lying back on the couch out of breath.

"God, John, that was… fantastic," Sherlock says with a smile, eventually sitting back up to look at John.

Sherlock realizes John still has an erection! That surely needs to be taken care of. Sherlock takes John's hand and leads him to the bedroom. John seems a bit confused, but Sherlock is okay with that. It happens often enough.

"Now I know I'm not at all… experienced with this sort of stuff, but before this goes any farther I need to tell you something," Sherlock says to John.

"Alright, hit me," John says, crossing his arms and waiting for an explanation.

"Well.. first off… Victor Trevor isn't real. Second off, this was all a ploy to spend time with you," Sherlock said, avoiding eye contact with John.

"Oh thank god," John said honestly.

"You're not.. Angry?" Sherlock asks, clearly surprised.

"No, of course I'm not angry ya berk. I've actually been harboring some feelings for you for quite a while now," John admits.

"So, you're not mad about me lying to you?" Sherlock repeats, just to make sure.

"No, I'm not bloody mad, now let's shag," John says, pushing Sherlock onto the bed.


End file.
